In Both Worlds
by phoenixblaze06
Summary: Lisanna realizes that she can never be with him whether he is from Earthland or Edolas


In Both Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

She watched and giggled as Natsu fought with Gray, flinging insults and magic at one another and wreaking havoc in the guild as was their custom.

"Natsu…" she murmured softly as she closed her eyes and recalled treasured moments with the fire dragon slayer. She'd always known Natsu was special. He had the ability to worm himself into a person's heart with those goofy childlike antics, which sometimes lead him to various kinds of troubles. She had always admired for his ability to withstand anything to fight for what he believes, his strength to face his fears, and his love and loyalty towards his guild and friends.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Erza, who just came back from a solo mission. Erza looked suspiciously at Natsu and Gray as they walked around together, pretending to be the best of friends, who never fought at all. She laughed at how scared they are when it comes to the Titania. Things haven't change at all.

She blushed as he waved and flashed his infamous grin at her. How can she not fall for him? With him, she felt she could take on the world. She'd do anything to make him to notice her, to look into his eyes and make him understand how she loves him badly, to make him feel the same. Tonight, she'll tell him how she loves him. For now, she's quite content on watching him from the side lines.

* * *

Mirajane was as usual wiping glasses at the bar, smiling serenely, amidst the chaos of her beloved guild. It was yet another ordinary day in the guild.

"Argh! Why are they always so noisy? I can't concentrate on reading my new book", Lucy complained just as a jet of fire narrowly misses her. "Natsu, you idiot! You almost hit me."

Mirajane giggled. She was amused at the celestial mage, who just sighed in defeat when Natsu just continued fighting with Gray then muttered something that suspiciously sounded like where on earth is Erza when you needed her. She looked around the rowdy guild and fixed her stare at her sister Lisanna, who laughed along with the other members of the guild as Erza effectively stopped the ruckus with her entrance. She smiled sadly at her sister. She knew about Nastu's and her sister's promise about marrying each other one day. She wanted her sister to be happy but things have changed during the past years especially during that day when Natsu arrived with Lucy. She was no longer certain of what might happen with those two.

"Hey Cana, can you please come over here," called Mirajane. When Cana was near enough, she asked, "Can you do a reading for me?"

"Sure. Just put your left hand over the deck and think about the question you'd like to have an answer for."

Mirajane did as she was told and then Cana shuffled her cards expertly and proceeded to draw a card.

Mirajane looked at Cana's face, which suddenly became unreadable. She suddenly felt a chill in her heart.

Cana looked at her and said, "This is the Tower card. It means false beliefs would be struck down by the truth." She picked up another card and showed it to Mira. "And this is the reversed Wheel of Fortune. This means that your question involves something you can't have control and since it is reversed it means bad luck. You might be tempted to resist it but it would still happen. Those are some card Mira. What is troubling you?" Cana observed her friend, who remained mum about her query. She noticed that Mira was looking at Lisanna and then it clicked. Now, she knows what the problem is. "You can't always protect her, Mira. Don't worry everything will end up just fine."

* * *

"Natsu, can I talk to you alone for a minute outside the guild?" asked Lisanna, who was blushing.

Natsu looked at his childhood friend with concern. "Are you alright Lisanna? You look kind of sick you know?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you're sure."

The two of them walked silently side by side they proceeded to walk to their old hang out. When they arrived, Lisanna was a bundle of nerves. She breathed in deeply as she recited the words that she had practiced all day long for her confession.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Natsu cocked his head to one side as he looked down on her.

"Y-you k-know we didn't really have the time to talk to one another since Edolas," she started.

Natsu scratched his neck and said, "Sorry about that. You know everything has been quite hectic lately."

"Do you remember when we kids, we made a shelter for Happy to hatch peacefully?" she asked, smiling at Natsu as she remembered past times.

He grinned remembering how he had found Happy. "Yeah, back then I thought it was a dragon's egg."

Boldly, she placed her right hand on Natsu's face. "And then I told you I would like to be your bride when I grow up. I wanted that moment to last forever. I know we were so little back then but I meant it. My feelings haven't changed"

"L-l-li-li-sanna… I", Natsu started but he was interrupted as Lisanna hugged him.

"I love you, Natsu. Even if I was stuck in Edolas, I never stopped thinking about you." She then kissed him with all her pent up feelings that she had tried to hide for many years.

* * *

Lucy and Levy had just finished chatting and arranging the books at the guild's library with them was Gajeel, who was bored to death. "Yo, Shrimp aren't you done yet" he asked impatiently.

"Stop calling me shrimp! Jeez, we're almost done," scolded Levy.

Lucy packed her things and said, "I'm going now. I still have to find Natsu. He did say he was going to buy me dinner in payment for consuming all of my food last week."

Levy smirked at her friend. "Oh my! So you and Natsu are going on a date. Never thought he had it in him."

Lucy blushed and sputtered, "N-no, we are just going to eat dinner. Yes, that is all. Just dinner between two friends."

"Uh-huh. Right…"

"It is. Well got to go now. Bye," said Lucy as she hurriedly went out to find her best friend. She looked around the guild but there was no sign of Natsu. She spotted Gray and Juvia sitting on a table talking animatedly.

"Hey Gray! Hey Juvia! Have you seen Natsu?"

"Nope, I haven't seen Flame Brain," answered Gray. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Juvia has seen him walked out of the guild with Lisanna. I heard them saying that they will go to where Happy hatched."

"Thanks, Juvia" said Lucy and with that she ran out of the guild.

"Hey, wait a minute, you didn't answer my question yet," protested Gray.

'Hohoho finally Juvia is alone again with Gray-sama. Hohohoho'

* * *

She stopped when Natsu didn't return the kiss. She looked at him. His face was impassive. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his attention caught by something behind her. She turned to look at what startled him and saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Lucy!" Natsu called but Lucy continued to run. "Damn it." He was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving. He saw Lisanna looking up at him with teary eyes. He didn't want to see her cry. She was his nakama after all but he just didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna. I can't return your feelings. I know we talked about marrying but many things have happened since then. You are my friend and you would always be my friend but that is where it ends. Lucy is my life now. I'm sorry." Natsu turned away from Lisanna and ran after Lucy.

Rain poured. Lisanna dropped on her knees and cried. She felt all of her dreams crashed around her as Natsu uttered those condemning words. He never felt the same way after all. How can she bear a world without him? If only, the rain could take her pain away.

The rain poured and the thunder echoed throughout the fields but Lucy didn't care as she ran crying towards her apartment. 'Stupid, Lucy. Why did I ever let my hopes up that Natsu would see me as more than a friend? I guess I never stood a chance against Lisanna.'

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu as he saw the blonde a few meters away from him. She didn't seem to hear him so he called her again. He finally caught up with her. He then grabbed her arm and turned her so that she would be facing him. "Lucy…" he whispered.

"Unhand me, Natsu," said Lucy. Her head bowed down.

"No"

"Go away! Natsu!" She tried to detach herself from him but his hands were as unyielding as vice grips.

"No!"

"I said go away!" she screamed at him but he remained immobile.

Without warning he hugged her, keeping her close to him as much as he could. "I won't ever go away."

Lucy cried and started to beat her fists on his chest. "Why? Why can't you leave me alone? Why won't you go away?"

"Because you're the most important person in my life, Lucy."

"Liar. I saw you kissing Lisanna."

"Lisanna is just a friend. She confessed her feelings for me but I don't love her. I love you, Luce with every fibre of my being. Anyone who tries to hurt you would be burnt to crisp."

Lucy lifted her face and looked into Natsu's eyes, his love for her evident in those dark pools. She smiled, "I love you too, Natsu."

He kissed her then. It was soft, slow yet passionate at the same time. When they parted for air, he brushed away the remaining tears and then he placed his chin on top of her head and said, "I will never let you go. You are my life, now, Luce. My love… My mate for forever…"

* * *

Lisanna was still crying when she heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer. She then saw Bickslow walking towards her.

"So this is where you are hiding. Your sister is worried about you," said Bickslow. When Lisanna refused to say anything or even move. He let out a sigh and carried her back to guild as she cried her heart out.

When they arrived at the guild, Mirajane immediately hugged her sister and then grabbed a glass of water for Lisanna to drink. Every mage in the guild was focused on Lisanna but with just a glare from Erza, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before Lisanna's arrival. After making Lisanna change her clothes, all the girls who were still in the guild huddled together in a table. They were waiting for Lisanna what happened but she didn't talk.

Cana pitied the girl but she would have to face the facts. "He was never meant for you, Lisanna."

Lisanna stood up and looked angrily at Cana. "Shut up! We promised each other that we will marry each other one day. If only, Lucy dies then we can be together."

The guild was scandalized by her words. Then they he heard a resounding slap and for a moment the entire guild went silent, shocked by the scene of Mirajane slapping her sister in the face. "How can you wish death for anyone especially your own nakama? You don't deserve to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Lisanna feeling betrayed and unable to take it anymore ran away to the exit of the guild. Mirajane shocked by her own actions sat down on the nearest chair. Perhaps, she was a bit too harsh but she can never tolerate Lisanna's actions.

"It is for the best. She'll come back when she realizes her mistakes," comforted Erza.

* * *

Two days after, the guild was still abuzz with what they have termed as the "Incident". Lisanna, apparently left the guild the next day after her outburst and hasn't been seen since. Mirajane was distraught when she found her sister's cabinet empty. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia had taken a mission on the day of the "Incident" and were set to go early the next day so they were unaware of what happened that night and after.

It was two weeks after, when they returned from their mission. Natsu then announced that he and Lucy are in a relationship and told everyone that she is his and his alone. The guild was in full party mode after this announcement and congratulated the couple. After the celebration, Team Natsu found out what happened that night and how Lisanna disappeared since then. They had to calm Natsu down when he heard about what Lisanna said about Lucy. Suddenly a letter arrived; it was addressed to Mirajane and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild.

_Dearest sister and to everyone in the guild,_

_I'm sorry for everything that I've done especially to Lucy. My actions are unforgivable. I was jealous and angry but I'll be okay now. Cana was right. Natsu was never mine or ever would be. Don't come looking for me. The pain is still too fresh. I also have to find my own path. Don't worry I would be fine. I hope you would understand._

_Lisanna _

* * *

Lisanna opened the windows of her hotel room and glanced up towards the stars. 'So this is what it feels to have love with all you've got; only to find out it wasn't reciprocated.' Even in Edolas, Lucy and Natsu were inseperable. Lisanna couldn't help but feel the unfairness of it all. She met and loved Natsu first and yet he would always choose Lucy. She was in denial but Cana was right. In both worlds, Earthland and Edolas, Natsu and Lucy were fated to be together.

She wished that one day, she'll find her own.


End file.
